Varro Matius
Varro Matius is an Imperial woodcutter in the Town in . He is the husband of Jena Matius. Interactions Lumber Run The Fugitive is tasked with gathering some lumber and finding Varro and his wife. The Lair of the Sorcerer-King The Fugitive and Saashi are looking for a place where the Sorcerer-King is hiding. Varro has thought of a location. Mining Misfortune Some miners have gone missing, aid Varro Matius in discovering what happened to them. Dialogue ;Lumber Run "I'm Varro Matius, the woodcutter. My wife and I were separated. Please, find her and make sure she's safe!" :I will. What happened here? "I don't know... Spriggans usually leave us alone in this part of the woods. It's as if they've gone mad. You might fare better with an axe to chop them down, though. Here, take this one. Please help my wife! She can hold her own against wolves, but not spriggans... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..." ::It's . "Fare thee well, ." ::That's because I didn't give it to you. "'' "'' In the Town: "What can I do for you?" :Tell me about yourself. "Not much of a story to tell. Moved here from Bravil with my pa when I was five. Been felling trees all our lives, me and the wife. Everyone needs wood, right?" :Were you in town when the fire broke out? "No, I was working the woods with my wife. A better business partner I couldn't ask for. From what I hear, it came out of that old statue when the Queen's men broke it." :Have you had to deal with Spriggans a lot? "No, never. Something's happened. The forest feels... darker, more dangerous than usual." :That's it for now. "Very well. You can also ask my wife. She's got better ears and eyes than me these days." ;The Lair of the Sorcerer-King "What can I do for you?" :Have you heard about increased undead attacks? "Well, my cousin Nazarius did say something about being scared half to death by walking skeletons. He was checking out an Ironwood patch near the Howling Caves." ;A Snake in the Grass "What can I do for you?" :Seen anyone acting suspicious lately? "Oh, I wouldn't know about that. I tend to keep to myself. But... maybe my wife has seen something." ;Wrath of the Sorcerer-King "You know, I thought it was impressive when you defeated all the goblins and spriggans in our woodlot. But this whole undead business... this is the stuff of legends! :Thanks? "You're welcome. If you ever want some less dangerous work, let me know. We can always use a couple of extra hands on the saw." :Pretty much. " " ;Mining Misfortune "Warrior! I've been looking for you." :Here I am. What is it? "I know you're busy, but I really need your help. It's about the mining village near my woodlot. A lot of the miners, some of them old friends, have gone missing. They were exploring a new cave and never came back. Could you look for them?" ::Why not send some other miners? "They have. Some of the local guards went into the mine and never came out, either. People are afraid of the place now. I figured I'd ask you, since you're the strongest one in town." :::Not this time. " " ::Okay, I'll check it out. "What a relief. We should head out soon." If approached again: "Are you ready to go? I'm getting worried..." At the location: "Here we are. You'll find the mine up ahead. Everyone will be glad to see you!" "Be careful. I don't want to have to go back to town without you!" Appearance *